coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7387 (23rd July 2010)
Plot Claudia informs Gail that Rita is one of Lewis's ex-clients. Gail's shocked and questions Rita. Norris confirms it. Natasha's startled when David reveals that Nick and Maria were once engaged. Mary calls on Hayley to carry out an impromptu wedding dress fitting. Fiz arrives and is thrilled when Hayley asks her to be her bridesmaid. Mary's jealous. Maria thanks Audrey for letting her have the Salon flat. Maria asks for her old job back and expresses interest when Audrey mentions retirement. Dev's frazzled after looking after the twins. Sunita's amused when he claims that it's a doddle and suggests he continue during the summer holidays. He tells her he needs to work so Sunita suggests employing a childminder. Dev refuses to consider it. Gail tackles Lewis about his former profession. He assures her he cares for Audrey but Gail accuses him of being after her money. Lewis asks her not to upset Audrey. Lloyd and Steve try to pacify Eileen by offering her a promotion and a rise. Eileen turns them down before an idea occurs to her. Natasha asks Audrey if she'll consider selling her the Salon if she can raise the money. Audrey agrees but informs her that Maria's also interested. Natasha seethes. Eileen tells Steve and Lloyd she'll accept their offer. She calls on Molly and Tyrone and announces that she wants to buy No.9 from them as soon as possible. Molly's delighted but Tyrone's not happy. Gail confronts Audrey, who reveals that Lewis has already moved in with her. As the argument escalates in front of a packed pub, Audrey tells the crowd that Lewis was an escort she once hired but she fell in love with him. She berates her friends for judging her, and leaves the Rovers arm in arm with Lewis. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *This was the last episode to be produced by Kim Crowther. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After a confrontation with Gail, a defiant Audrey makes a speech at her party announcing she and Lewis are moving abroad; Maria comes to a decision about living in Weatherfield; Sunita gives Dev an ultimatum; and Eileen tells Molly and Tyrone she would like to view their house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,410,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2010 episodes